1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a connector, in particular, to a connector with high contact density.
2. Description of Related Art
The prior art connector is utilized to connect wire, printed circuit board and other electronic elements, and is widely used in all kinds of electric devices. In general, the conventional connector contacts to another device by a plate-like mechanism, and a plurality of contact points are formed in the surface of the plate-like mechanism along the X or Y longitude, such as a USB type connector. However, the quantities of the contact points are limited and it is difficult to increase the density of the distributions of the contact points.
In summary, the inventor of this instant disclosure has contributed to research and developed the connector of the instant disclosure to overcome the abovementioned drawbacks.